A School Full of Gods
by Me The Awesome
Summary: All the Olympians have to act like mortals, attend a mortal school, and live in the mortal world, FOR A YEAR! How will they survive all the homework, nosy teachers, students that can see through the mist, and worst of all, being stuck in a school with each other for the whole year? Get ready for a crazy, fun and adventure-filled year! A rewrite of my The Olympians At School story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! For those who don't know, this is my second attempt at my _"Olympians at School"_ story. My first one was alright but it was too confusing and there were way too many characters. So for this one I'll be fixing these problems and more!**

**And by the way, the Submit An OC contest is still open (I'll be incorporating every OC you submit in my story at some point), though I can't guarantee they'll see a lot of action because this is still a gods-centered story. And make sure your OC is a mortal who doesn't know about Camp Half-Blood (no demigods or mythical creatures, etc.) That's it guys, enjoy!**

* * *

The problem with council meetings, decided Hades, was that they were absolutely stupid. Most of the time was taken up by Ares complaining that they didn't let him start enough wars, Hera yelling at Zeus, Athena and Poseidon blaming each other for absolutely everything, or Hermes trying to discreetly give everyone wedgies. It was enough to give anyone a headache. Hades supposed he should count himself lucky that he usually only had to endure one every year.

But this time he figured something important was happening. He was _never_ invited to Olympus except every Winter Solstice, and today was the first of September.

"I declare this meeting to be open," Zeus said.

"You're supposed to say, _I call this meeting to order_," Athena corrected, and everyone else groaned.

"Shut up, Athena," Poseidon said.

"I was only trying to teach my father the proper way to open a meeting –"

"No one cares about the proper way."

"_Excuse_ me, but –"

"ORDER! ORDER!" Zeus yelled, banging on his gavel. Hades could already feel the migraine coming on…

Hermes was suddenly at Zeus's side. "This time we actually have something important to say, so quiet down!"

"BOOOOOOO," shouted Ares, and was quickly joined by Hephaestus and Apollo. Someone threw a tomato, which Hermes dodged with ease. Sadly, it landed on Zeus with a sickening _splat_.

"THAT'S _ENOUGH_!" Zeus thundered, literal thunder coming from the ceiling. "Listen up or I'll send all of you down to the Underworld for a time-out!"

"No, please don't," muttered Hades.

Hermes cleared his throat once everyone had (somewhat) settled down. "Okay, so Zeus has a new plan to help us get more familiar with today's mortals. We are all going to spend a year on Earth at a mortal high school to find out for ourselves what it is like as a human."

Shocked silence filled the room. Apollo awkwardly attempted a half-hearted haiku.

"_This is a pretty_

_Bad idea. Count me out._

_Yup. I am epic."_

"Thank you." Zeus glared at his son. "The thing is, I'm not really asking you to do this. You kind of have to."

"_Dad, I really hope_

_You are just kidding with me._

_Please don't make me go!"_

"It's for the best, really," Zeus said. "I consulted with Athena and Hermes and we agreed it will help both us and mankind. Besides, I think we'll like it there. It'll be fun! …Right?" He paused, and then laughed. "Oh, who am I kidding? It'll be terrible! But as someone I can't remember always says, _hardship builds character_!"

"Um… okay. Anyways," Hermes continued, pulling out a list. "So the school we'll be going to is a private school in Dartmouth, Nova Scotia… 600 students… School year is from September 4th to June 21st… Yep. That's about it. Oh, and we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Aphrodite shrieked. "Only one day to pack?!"

"I'll help you," Hephaestus volunteered.

"I think I'll be okay," said Aphrodite immediately.

"Okay," Zeus said. "I close this meeting."

Athena started, "It's supposed to be _I declare the meeting adjourned_ –"

"Just shut it!" This, obviously, was Poseidon. As the gods began to leave, they walked away bickering.

Aphrodite sighed contentedly. "Oh, they are just a _lovely_ couple, aren't they?"

Ares looked at her sharply. "'Dite, are you okay?"

"I'm not crazy, Ares. They are perfect for each other. It's going to happen, I just know it."

Ares wasn't about to argue with the goddess of love, and more importantly, his girlfriend, but there were times when he questioned Aphrodite's sense of judgment.

* * *

**I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ or _Heroes of Olympus_. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I do not own any Greek gods (I wish) or myths. They belong to... well, some random dead Greek dudes.**

I am not making any profit off of this story, which is purely a work written for entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the OC submissions, guys! I'll be closing it soon, so if you still haven't submitted please do!**

* * *

"What is this?" Ares suspiciously eyed the orange drink he had been handed.

"Just something I made to remove our godly powers so we don't accidentally lose control and kill a mortal," said Athena proudly, passing around the remainder of the drinks to the rest of the gods.

"I helped!" Hermes popped out of nowhere. "Uh, if anyone cares..."

"Ugh, this tastes awful," Hera complained as she downed the liquid. Suddenly she disappeared from view in a poof.

Zeus looked startled. "What happened?"

"Down here!" yelled an indignant voice. They looked down to see a cross-looking Hera, the size of a...

"Mortal? You shrunk her?" Artemis sniggered. "We should keep her like that."

"I heard that!" Hera tried to summon some powerful force, but it fizzled away in her hand.

"Well, everybody has to drink it," said Athena. "It's not like we can step into the mortal world looking like this."

"Hera was right, this does taste nasty." Hephaestus made a face before also getting shrunk.

"Maybe if you added some cereal -" suggested Demeter.

"D-dad?" Dionysus looked at Zeus strangely. "Uncle Hades? Why do you look so... different?"

"Well, I can't exactly walk into a school and demand a dorm room looking like an old man," Zeus explained. "That would be... kind of creepy."

"Hang on a sec," Dionysus said slowly. "I'm supposed to be at Camp Half-Blood, remember! They need me! I'm their loyal camp director! See you in a year, suckers!"

"Come back here, young god," Zeus said sternly. "I've talked to Chiron. We agree that he can probably run the camp on his own for a year, until you get back. So you get to go with us."

"NOOOOOOO!" Dionysus screamed.

"Okay, group," said Zeus once they had arrived at the JFK airport, "according to this, our United Airlines flight to Nova Scotia leaves in two hours, so we'd better hurry and -"

"Newfoundland?" Dionysus demanded. "What the Hades is Nova Scotia?!"

Hermes shook his head, too disgusted to explain.

"Isn't... isn't... that in... Canada?" Apollo asked in shock.

"No, really?" Hermes said sarcastically.

"What's a Canada?" Dionysus wanted to know, and everyone soon realized he was drunk.

"WE'RE GOING TO CANADA?" screamed Apollo like it was the worst fate possible. A few people passing by in the airport turned to stare at him.

"Shh, shh," Zeus tried to quiet everyone down. "Can we at least TRY to act normal?"

"Newfoundland?" Aphrodite screeched. "Where am I going to go shopping, then?" She broke down in tears and Ares and Hephaestus both hurried over to comfort her, but ended up trying to stare each other down.

"Come on, guys, I think you're overreacting over this just a little," Zeus said. "Canada isn't evil -"

Poseidon looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course not! All they do is play hockey, ride polar bears, and drink maple syrup."

"No one drinks maple syrup, you idiot," Athena said, like that was the only thing wrong with his sentence. The two of them quickly got into another fight that went from the health benefits of maple syrup to whose sacred animal was cooler to who was wearing a more awesome hat.

Apollo was busy composing a haiku about how friendly Canadians were; Hera was giving the death glare to anyone Zeus so much as looked at; Demeter was moaning about not bringing enough cereal; Hermes had somehow convinced Artemis that being a cantaloupe was much more comfortable than a jackalope (how he knew was a question better left to the imagination); Ares had Hephaestus in a headlock while simultaneously snogging Aphrodite; Dionysus (still extremely drunk or something worse) was randomly hugging suitcases; Poseidon and Athena had moved on to arguing over whether Nokia or Motorola would perform better in the Canadian stock market. Hades simply looked a bit depressed while his family embarrassed themselves in front of everyone, again.

An airport worker walked over to him and told him if he could keep his group a bit quieter. "I don't want to draw too much attention, but you guys are kind of disrupting the area here."

"Sorry," said Hades, turning around to glare at his relatives. "Can you guys stop making fools of yourself for just a moment."

All twelve pairs of eyes turned to stare at the god of death (who, despite now looking like a high schooler, still seemed rather pale and death-y). Then they all launched into a chorus of verbal assaults which ranged from "don't you tell the King of the Gods what to do" to "*** ******* ****". Then Hermes started throwing sanitary product wrappers (stolen from Zeus-knows-where) at him and everyone else soon followed suit. "We're never going to catch the plane on time," he muttered to himself.

**ooo**

But against Hades' premonitions, they did indeed manage to get on the plane before it departed. However, the situation on the plane wasn't much different than it had been in the airport.

Hades stared intensely at the back of the seat in front of him, determined not to get sick and lose his breakfast all over himself. His family would never let him hear the end of it.

Hermes was equally determined to annoy the crap out of Artemis, whom he had secretly assigned to a seat beside him. Unfortunately, on the other side was her twin brother. Artemis had never been more miserable. Both of them were content with starting a contest to see who could tell more a more inappropriate joke. Artemis was sure this was only done to make her uncomfortable - surely no one did things like this in their free time.

"What do you say to a schizophrenic hermaphrodite?"

"Why should you never sit beside a drunk Eros?"

"What's the difference between a blonde and Charon?"

Thankfully, Apollo was soon distracted by a girl sitting across from him, and went to flirt with her, leaving only Hermes behind to annoy Artemis.

"Hey Hermes," Aphrodite, sitting behind them, leaned over conspiratorially. "I think I know why you keep trying to annoy Artemis."

Hermes looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"_Because you looove her_."

"WHAT?" Hermes and Artemis leaped away from each other at light speed, which resulted in Artemis falling into the aisle and Hermes smashing his head on the airplane window, causing all the other passengers to glare at them.

"Sorry, sorry," said Artemis hastily. Then she got back to her seat and punched Hermes really hard in the arm.

"Ow!" Hermes rubbed his bruised head and arm. "Why are you punching me? What about Aphrodite?!"

"I'm too fabulous to be punched," said Aphrodite vainly. "Besides, it's because she knows it's true."

"What's true?"

"You two are destined for each other, of course!"

"That's it." Artemis started to climb over the seat.

"Uh, Artemis? Artemis?!" Hermes looked terrified.

She jumped from her seat onto Aphrodite, who shrieked wildly. "HELP! HEEEELP! GET THIS CRAZY WOMAN OFF OF ME!"

Hephaestus, wanting to save his wife but not wanting to get in the way of the fighting, awkwardly sat in his seat, unsure of whether or not he should join in.

"Girl fight! Girl fight!" Ares was chanting, obviously having no qualms about his girlfriend getting mauled.

An cross-looking flight attendant came over and angrily demanded that they quiet down.

Artemis grudgingly obeyed, withdrawing her fists. Aphrodite looked very disgruntled and began suggesting rather loudly that they ought to kick _somebody_ off of the plane.

Ares looked shocked. "YOU NEVER BREAK UP A GIRL FIGHT," he shouted standing up. "NEVER!" With that, his hair lit itself on fire, he punched a hole in the plane wall, and stomped away.*****

The passengers around him began screaming. Ares wondering what was going on (and hoping maybe another fight had broken out), turned around just in time for the pilot's panicked voice to come over on the intercom. "Passengers, we have to make an emergency landing, please return to your seats and put on the masks that will drop over your heads."

Zeus looked mad. "Now look what you did! No dessert for you for a week!"

Hermes looked depressed, knowing he would be the one responsible for explaining this whole mess, not to mention booking another flight once they'd landed safely. _Why did I ever agree to my job_, he thought sadly as they flew towards the ground.

**ooo**

As the gods waited for Hermes to finish explaining to an airport worker how they happened to crash-land in the middle of nowhere (lying did come in handy sometimes), Athena gave the rest of them an educational lecture on the history and geography of the Nova Scotia area, where they would be staying.

"…despite the Halifax Explosion in December 6, 1917, where two cargo ships – one with a huge number of explosives – collided and triggered a devastating explosion in Halifax Harbor that caused –"

For once, Poseidon didn't try to insult Athena when he interrupted her. "Yeah, you can say that again! It was just terrible! Bits of steamship and human all clogging up that part of the water! Terrible pollution, but of course nobody cares about _that_."

Thankfully for the rest of the gods (who did not want to listen to Athena and Poseidon rant about the environmental impacts of the Halifax Explosion), Hermes came back just then with a smile on his face, which meant the airport security had bought whatever lie he'd come up with.

"We're good to go," he told them. "I've gotten us plane rides to Nova Scotia again – and no punching walls this time, Ares – we should get there in an hour. Off to Dartmouth!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

*****_**How I Met Your Mother**_**, anyone?**

**ALSO! I've been wanting to get better at my art skills. So if you want me to draw something (be it an OC, fanart, or anything else), just send me a PM or a note on my DeviantART account. It's MeTheAwesome dot deviantart dot com. And I will draw your request for free! ^.^ This way it will help me improve AND you can get a free personalized drawing :)**


End file.
